La cage aux folles
by PumkinandTinette
Summary: La guerre était finie. Tout aurait dû rentrer dans l'ordre. Mais la Vie, cette garce, en avait décidé autrement. Et le Seireitei allait connaître la plus grande menace de son Histoire. "A trois, on court ! Mais... Trois ! BANZAIIII !"  OCs/Gin.
1. Chapter 1

**Pour la première fois sur vos écrans...( d'ordinateurs ), en exclusivité mondiale, un phénomène u-ni-que au monde ( du jamais vu quoi ).**

**Deux jeunes femmes, qui vont se retrouver plongées dans la tourmente ( malgré elles bien sûr ) et devont affronter...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**UNE CO-ECRITURE !**

**Rien. Ne. Sera. Jamais. Plus. Pareil.**

**TA TA TA TAN !**

_Rien ne sera jamais plus pareil...j'ai vécu plus d'horreur, que de merveilles, les auteures sont devenues folles à lier, oh Kubo je t'en prie, fais-nous un signe..._

_ Euh...Tinette ?

_ Oui King ?

_ Faudrait songer à arrêter le délire là.

_ Ahem. Pardon.

Ensemble : Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1 : Tout est bien qui commence mal.<p>

La jeune fille gambadait joyeusement dans les ruelles du Seireitei. Oui, " gambadait ". C'était une de ses activités favorites : elle marchait en sautillant, un grand sourire aux lèvres, les yeux pétillants. En fait, elle ressemblait à une gamine de dix ans.

Les gens la regardaient bizarrement, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle devait se rendre à la sixième division, porter des papiers. Son cher, aimé, tendre, et si gentil – notez l'ironie – taichô, Ichimaru Gin, s'en donnait à coeur joie depuis qu'elle était devenue shinigami.

Arrivée dans la caserne du roi des glaçons, Kuchiki Byakuya, elle se dirigea vers le bureau de ce dernier, lorsqu'elle remarqua une jeune fille blonde qui, elle aussi, gambadait joyeusement vers le bureau.

Elles se regardèrent au même instant, et effarées, se stoppèrent.

La jeune fille blonde cligna des yeux, et fronça les sourcils.  
>Elle s'approcha de l'autre jeune fille, point sur les hanches, et pinça les lévres.<p>

_Est-ce que tu t'appelerais pas Buri, par hasard ?, interrogea-t-elle.

_ Hein..euh...

_**Comment ça se fait qu'elle me connait ?**_,demanda le dit Buri à sa propriétaire.

_ Et alors ? T'as perdu ta langue ?

_ Mais...mais...je

_ Un peu plus de respect envers le fukutaichô de la sixième division, tu sais qui je suis ?

Soudain, l'autre tilta. Et éclata de rire. Elle se tenait les côtes, emettant de drôles de bruits lorsqu'elle reprenait sa respiration.

La blonde était perplexe. Son air sévère disparut, et elle prit une moue boudeuse.

_ Ben quoi ?

_ Buri...Haru...m'a dit...la tarée...PUAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Haru se figea.  
>Il y eut un trés long silence, et Hana cessa soudainement de rire.<p>

L'atmosphére perdit vingt degrés, un courant d'air froid passa, et une tempête de neige se déclara soudainement.

_Comment m'as-tu appelée, au juste ?, interrogea douceuresement la fukutaichô avec un sourire dangereux (elle avait la classe. Elle avait la classe. Elle avait la classe. Elle avait la- bref).

_Euh... Haru la tarée ?

_Je vais tuer cette fille._  
><em><strong>Doucement. C'est juste une shinigamie de la troisiéme division.<strong>_  
><em>Elle m'a appelée Haru la tarée ! <em>  
><em><strong>C'est Buri qui lui a dit ça.<strong>_  
><em>C'est qui ? <em>  
><em><strong>Son zanpakuto.<strong>_

Hana regarda Haru s'interrompre, et son regard se vider -signe distinctif qu'elle parlait à son zanpakuto. Finalement, elle revint à elle, et dit :

_Deux minutes, futur cadavre, je parle avec Kiki, et aprés je t'apprends le respect. _Pigé ? _

Cette fille était définitivement flippante, songea Hana en déglutissant.

_Buri ! HELP !_

_**Quoi ? **_

_Elle va me truicider, elle va me truicideeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer !_

_**Ma foi. Bats-toi.**_

_Ahhh, HEIN ? Mais t'es malade ? Ma vie est foutu, foutuue. Moi, une jeune shinigami qui n'a rien demandé au monde..bouhou.._.

Soudain, Haru retrouva son regard normal, et Hana fit un bond en arrière.

_ Humm...s'il te plait ?

_ Non.

_ Tu...tu ne peux pas faire ça.

_ AH bon ?

_ Mon...mon taichô va s'apercevoir de ma disparition.

La blonde éclata d'un rire sadique, et les fleurs semblèrent se faner.

_ C'est tout ce que tu trouves comme excuse ? Sache, petite _gamine_, que personne ne m'insulte ! Tu vas mourir.

Soudain, elle s'emmêla les pieds dans une racine, et se rammassa sur le sol.

Un ange passa.

Haru inspira trés fort, tandis qu'Hana éclatait d'un autre grand rire peu charitable.

_Putain de racines, toujours au mauvais endroit ! _  
><em><strong>Niahahahaha.<strong>_  
><em>Arrête de rire, et compatit un peu, merde quoi ! <em>  
><em><strong>Langage ! <strong>_

Haru se releva, s'épousseta calmement, et planta son regard dans celui de la shinigamie :

_Il. Ne. S'est. Rien. Passé, dit-elle calmement. Rien du tout.

Peine perdue : Hana continuait de rire.

_Tu veux une baffe ?  
>_Ex... ouahahaha... Excuse-moi, mais tu n'as... ouihihihi... pas l'air trés intimidante !<p>

Une veine palpita sur la tempe d'Haru. Elle tendit la main.

Une énorme boule bleu y fleurit, et Hana s'étrangla avec sa salive. Euh... help ?

_ BIG BANG !, hurla la blonde, une lueur de folie dans le regard.

Hana répliqua aussitôt. Son shakkahô vint heurter l'étrange boule bleue avec force, provoquant un fracas épouvantable. Aussitôt, Haru tira son zampakutô.

_ Oh, non...gémit Hana.

_ Quoi ?, répondit la blonde, l'air étonné.

_ J'suis nulle au combat à l'épée...se lamenta-t-elle

_ ça alors, moi aussi !, s'exclama la blonde, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Elle rangea son arme, et se précipita vers la brune.

_ Je parie qu'on est toutes les deux aussi douées l'une que l'autre, commença-t-elle comme si elle n'avait pas du tout l'intention d'étriper l'autre quelques secondes auparavant. Non mais franchement, des armes blanches, de nos jours...ppfff, ça sert à rien ! Heureusement, mon zampakuto a été assez intelligent(e) pour ne rien me mettre entre les mains. Il/elle a dû se douter que je risquerai de m'auto-tuer. Et toi ?

Haru regardait Hana, un grand sourire aux lèvres. On aurait dit deux commères de village.

_ Moi euh...ben...pareil.

Haru fit les yeux ronds.

_ Pour mon shikai, ma lame ben...disparait.

_**Vous vous rendez compte que vous vous donnez des informations, là ? **_

Les deux voix des deux zampakutos surgirent leur propriétaire respectifs, et elle tressaillirent dans le même mouvement.

"_...merde_" pensèrent-elles en même temps.

_ Je peux savoir quelle est la raison de tout ce bruit dans_ ma_ division ?, intervint une voix glaciale.

Les deux jeunes filles se retournèrent d'un même mouvement : Kuchiki Byakuya.

TO BE CONTINUED.

* * *

><p>ça vous a plus ? Reviews ? =D<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour les gens ! **

**Ici King Pumkin pour cette deuxiéme partie de notre coécriture x)**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, vraiment. Ca nous fait plaisir de voir que même nos (trés) grands délires sont apréciés. **

**Enjooooy ! **

* * *

><p>.<p>

Chapitre 2 : Tel est prit qui croyais prendre

.

* * *

><p>_ A trois, on court.<p>

_ Hein ?

_ Un, deux...

_ Mais...attends !

_ TROIS ! BANZAIIIII !

Haru tirait la main d'Hana, qui peinait à suivre le rythme endiablé de la course de la jeune fille.  
>_Allez ma grande !, s'écria-t-elle. Plus vite ! Tu veux mourir ou quoi ?<p>

_Han... non... han... mais... ça va... han... bientôt être le... han... cas... si on... han... s'arrête pas bientôt...

Haru ne parut pas entendre la phrase d'Hana, car elle accéléra encore le rythme.

Finalement, après cinq longues minutes de course (cette fille avait des poumons en acier, c'était impossible autrement), Haru consentit à lâcher la jeune shinigamie, qui s'écroula sur le sol, pantelante.

_Oups, fit Haru en voyant son état. J'avais oublié que tout le monde ne se fait pas courser tous les quatre matins.

Hana leva un sourcil, et regarda derrière elle.

_Il n'y a personne, fit-elle remarquer.  
>_... Ah ouais. Pas faux. Bah, on s'en fout, on a échappé à Iceberg-man !<p>

Et Hana eut l'ultime conviction que la fukutaichô de la sixiéme division n'avait pas réellement renoncée à l'idée de la tuer.

Surtout lorsqu'elle lui sourit d'un air psyc- engageant (mais siiiiii).

_Bon, dit-elle en s'asseyant. Raconte-moi tout !

Hana leva un sourcil :  
>_Hein ?<p>

_T'es de la bleusaille, non ? Si Gin t'a refilé la paperasse, c'est que tu dois être une nouvelle, pas vrai ?

_**Il fait ça ?**_  
><em>Evidemment, Kiki. Ce mec a un cerveau, t'as oublié ? Il sait comment éviter la paperasse ! <em>  
><em><strong>C'est monstrueux.<strong>_  
><em>Intelligent, en fait.<em>

Hana ne comprit pas lorsqu'Haru se mit à ricaner comme une démente. Et elle se dit que, tout compte fait, la compagnie de Byakuya Kuchiki était on ne peut plus enviable.

_ Ben oui, j'suis nouvelle...marmona Hana en enlevant son haut d'uniforme de shinigami pour rester en tee-shirt : elle crevait de chaud.

Haru ricana encore plus.

_ Eh bien petit bout, tu n'es pas en train de te plaindre de moi j'espère.

Hana sursauta violemment, le rouge aux joues, tandis qu'Haru se contentait d'un haussement de sourcil.

_ Tiens, t'es là toi.

_ Je te retourne le compliment.

Puis Gin avisa Haru, et tourna la tête vers Hana. Il fit ainsi l'aller-retour quelques secondes, et un immense sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, faisant naître le même sur les lèvres de la blonde et frissoner la brune.

_ Tu nous refais un strip-tease petit bout ? Tu aurai pu me prévenir...

Le sourire d'Haru disparut instantanément.

_ _Quel_ strip-tease ?

_ Comment êtes-vous au courant de ça ?, demanda l'autre en même temps.

Haru se retourna d'un coup vers Hana, toutes griffes dehors.

_ Tu as fait un strip tease devant _mon_ Gin ?

_ Mais non !, s'exclama Hana, paniquée.

_ Cette fois, tu es morte, pétasse ! J'ai su me montrer magnanime, mais là, je ne pardonnerai pas !

Soudain, elle éclata d'un rire tout à fait machiavélique.

_ On peut dire que tu sais te battre pour ce que tu veux, _petit bout. _

Hana, paniquée, recula doucement, tandis qu'Haru s'approchait d'elle avec un grand sourire dangereux.

Elle était consciente qu'elle ne pouvait pas battre une fukutaichô -elle n'était même pas troisième siége ! Le combat serait beaucoup trop désaventageux !

Gin lâcha un ricanement amusé.

Il n'aurait pas dû.

Haru se tourna vers lui, une lueur indéchiffrable dans l'oeil.

_Ca te fait rire ?, questionna-t-elle.

Et là, Hana vit une chose impensable : son capitaine déglutit.

_Pourquoi tu dis ça, Haru-chan ?

Haru sourit à Hana, et lui souffla :

_Deux minutes. Je règle mes affaires avec le crétin là-bas, et ensuite on se bastonne, okay ?  
>_Euh...<p>

La blonde se détourna, et se dirigea vers celui pour qui elle se battait deux secondes plus tôt, poings sur les hanches.

_Est-ce, par le plus grand des hasards, tu aurais ne serais-ce que _pensé_ à t'amuser de cette gamine et moi ?

Gin ne répondit pas, mais Haru sembla trouver ce qu'elle cherchait dans ses yeux plissés.

_Je vois... marmonna-t-elle.

_ Pas moi, annonça Hana.

_ On s'en fout de toi, répliqua la blonde.

Gin la regarda, interloqué.

_ Enfin...Haru-chan...ce...ce n'est pas ce que tu crois...tenta-t-il maladroitement.

_ La ferme ! Ça voulait dire quoi cette histoire de strip tease ? Et ce surnom ridicule " petit bout"...non mais je rêve !

_**C'est moi qui rêve !**_

_Quoi ? Tu vois pas que je suis occupée, Kiki ?_

_**Tu nous fais une crise de jalousie.**_

_Non ! Oui. Et alors ?_

_**Tu as du coeur, finalement.**_

_..._

_**Enfin, c'est pas tout ça, mais l'autre en a profité pour filer.**_

_Quoi ?_

La blonde se retourna vers Gin.

_ Elle est passée où l'autre ?

Il se contenta de hausser les épaules. Haru regarda tout autour d'elle. Hana avait bel et bien...fui.

Haru regarda Gin.  
>Gin regarda Haru.<p>

_Elle aurait pas un petit problème, ta bleusaille ?, questionna la blonde. Du genre... euh... déréglement mental ?

Gin faillit répliquer que quand on fait des ascenseurs émotionnels toutes les trois secondes on est mal placé pour commenter mais, ayant suffisamment d'instinct de survie pour s'abstenir de déclencher un nouvel ascenseur émotionnel (du genre mode _à peu prés normal_ au mode _Hannibal Lecter_), il se contenta de dire :

_Petit bout est très... non, oublie.

Haru renifla, et croisa les bras.

_Bon, et si on discutait de cette histoire de manipulation ?

Gin lui fit un grand sourire :

_Tu sais trés bien que c'était pour rigoler ! J'aime bien jouer avec toi et petit bout !

Réponse à ne pas donner, définitivement. Haru fit craquer ses poings.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ai plus...**

**Reviews ? Alleeeez ! **

**A la prochaine ! **

**Signé : La folle (et Tinette, vu que c'est quand même elle qui fait 50% du boulot)**


	3. Chapter 3

C'est nouuuuuuuuuuuus ! =D * Sans blague ? *

Merci à tout ceux qui nous lisent et laissent des reviews !

Et petit remerciement spécial à **meuh-la-vache-jaune : **Je t'aime ma vache rien qu' à moua ! Vive les DD , muahaha !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 3 : Chaleur et ses conséquences ( pour une fois, le titre est de moi ( tinette ) ahem, c'est pourri. )

* * *

><p>XxXxXxX<p>

Durant une semaine, Hana fit tout son possible pour éviter son capitaine et la Folle. Elle se terra avec les autres shinigamis, s'entraina, bref : elle souhaitait trés fort disparaître.

Et ce fut possible. Jusqu'au Jour.

_Hana ?, Fit Hiroma Naoki en la croisant au détour d'un couloir.  
>_Oui ?, répondit la jeune fille.<br>_Tu pourrais porter ça à Haru ? C'est pour la prochaine fê- réunion des lieutenants. Merci, à plus !

Nooooooon ! Pourquoi elle ?

La mort dans l'âme, la jeune fille se dirigea vers la sixiéme division où, elle l'espérait, elle pourrait discrétement poser les papiers sur le bureau de la Folle pour s'échapper.

Mais elle n'avait pas fait deux pas qu'elle tomba nez à nez avec...

_Tiens... la bleusaille... Hara, c'est ça ?  
>Argh.<p>

Haru lui fit un grand sourire joyeux, tout en agitant une bouteille de saké -vide.

_Ca... hips ! Va ?

_Elle est BOURREE ?_

_**Avec un peu de chance, elle ne se souviendra pas de ton majestueux départ.**_, dit Buri à Hana.

_Tu crois ? Okay. Naturel. Naaaaatureeeeel._

_ B...bien, et toi ?

_ Oh, mais qu'est-ce que tu m'apportes là ?, répondit la blonde.

_ De la paperasse. Pour toi.

_ Pas le glaçon ?

_ Non, pour la réunion des lieutenants.

_ La réu...ahhhh, le truc où je vais jamais tu veux dire !

Et elle éclata de rire. Avant qu'Hana réagisse, l'autre changea brusquement d'expression. Elle leva son doigt comme pour la réprimander, et loucha dessus avant de regarder la pauvre jeune fille tetanisée.

_ Dis donc, toi...Si t'es là, la bleue, c'est que Gin te considère encore comme son larbin ?

_ Pas du tout !, se récria Hana, vexée.

_ Il te teste, pour savoir combien de temps tu vas tenir, dit Haru d'un air très sérieux tandis qu'elle secouait sa bouteille de saké désespérément vide. Mais je ne suis pas d'accord ! Moi aussi j'ai vécu cette situation tu sais.

Elle fit un grand sourire, se baissa, et mit sa main sur l'épaule d'Hana.

_ Je vais t'aider.

_ Non merci, ça ira.

Mais l'autre ne semblait pas l'entendre.

_ Toi et moi, on va aller voir Gin et lui botter les fesses, tu vas voir, on va le remettre à sa place !

_Mais pourquoi moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais au monde pour mériter ça ?__,__ g_lapissait intérieurement Hana, paniquée.

Elle tentait deséspérement de se détacher de la poigne d'Haru, mais la fukutaichô la serrait fort, alors qu'elle parcourait d'un grand pas les couloirs.

_Au secouuuuurs !__, __h_urla silencieusement la jeune fille.

_Tu vas voir !, fit Haru en souriant. On va le soigner, Gin !

La fukutaichô lâcha un ricanement en voyant la tête de la shinigamie.

**_Tu n'as pas honte ?_**_,__ f_it la voix de son zanpakuto, réprobatrice.  
><em>Shhh ! Je suis bourrée, n'oublie pas ! <em>  
><strong><em>Ce que je n'oublie pas, c'est ton degrès de résistance à l'alcool.<em>**  
><em>Toi tu ne l'oublies pas. Mais la bleusaille, elle ne le sait même paaaas...<em>  
><strong><em>Tu veux juste te venger. C'est tellement puéril. <em>**  
><em>Waiiii ! <em>  
><strong><em>... Serais-tu par hasard réellement soûle ?<em>**  
><em>Ahaaaaa... qui sait ? <em>

Haru rit tout haut, confortant une fois de plus Hana dans l'idée qu'elle ne sortirait pas vivante de cette affaire.

_Allez, la bleusaille ! On est arrivé... alors FOOOOONCE !

Hana sentit quelque chose de puissant lui heurter le bas du dos. Un pied, en fait. Celui d'Haru.  
>Et il était à l'image de sa propriétaire : brutal.<p>

_WAAAAH !

Hana éxecuta un vol plané, pour atterrir finalement juste devant...

_Petit bout ? Fit Gin en voyant la jeune fille à plat ventre sur son bureau.  
>_Euh... Je peux tout expliquer ?<p>

Hana allait ouvrir la bouche, quand elle remarqua que le regard de son capitaine était fixé sur sa poitrine.

Qui était largement dévoilée par un pli défaillant de son hakama.

**_Je t'avais prévenue : tu aurais du mettre un soutien-gorge, ce matin..._**

Et là, Hana eut un bug. Véritable. Ses pensées se bousculèrent tellement dans sa tête qu'elle se déconnecta pendant une bonne minute, incapable d'y trouver un sens.

Et croyez-moi, une minute comme ce genre de minute n'a jamais été aussi longue.

_Error System...Please wait for the reconnection..._

Lorsqu'elle revint à la réalité, son capitaine regardait toujours dans la même direction. Un joli rose apparut sur ses joues, elle se mit à balbutier tout en se relevant et se rhabillant – très – maladroitement.

_ Attends, je vais t'aider.

_HEIN ?_

Pétrifiée, elle vit Gin s'avancer vers elle et remettre propement son hakama en place, ses longs doigts fins effleurant sa peau par moments. Elle allait mourir de honte.

Surtout qu'elle crevait d'envie de lui sauter dessus.

_**Ahem.**_

_Quoi ?_

_**Haru.**_

Elle se retourna soudainement. Derrière elle, Haru ricanait méchament, tapant le mur de son poing.

_ Espèce de...

Et elle se jeta sur elle comme une furie.

_ Ta faute...pied...'tèment tarée, TA FAUTE !

Haru se dégagea en une fraction de seconde. Elle prit une position de vainqueur ( le summum de la classe, selon elle ) et éclata de rire tels les mégolomanes de séries B.

_ Vengeance !

Hana n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de violent, loin de là.

Enfin si, un peu, quand même. Parce que sinon, elle ne serait jamais devenu shinigamie (sauf si elle avait développé un amour pour la paperasse. Là, peut-être...)

Mais de maniére générale, pas vraiment.

Sauf que là, c'était l'exception qui confirmait la régle. La goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. La... bref.

Hana devint _furieuse_.

_VENGEANCE ? Hurla-t-elle, folle de rage. MAIS VENGEANCE POUR QUOI ?

Haru regarda attentivement ses ongles, tandis que Gin fixait le plafond d'un air trés intéressé.  
>Et Hana comprit.<p>

_Vous... souffla-t-elle en les pointant du doigt. Vous... avez planifié tout ça _tous les deux_ ?

Haru lui fit un énorme sourire, tandis que Gin se contentait de son habituel faciès moqueur.  
>Et le dernier neurone d'Hana se fit la malle pour Hawaï -ou tout du moins un endroit <em>très<em> lointain.  
>Sans réfléchir, elle se jeta une fois de plus sur Haru, mais dégainant cette fois son zanpakuto.<p>

_**Hey ! T'es au courant que tu es en train de comettre une faute grave ? **_

Elle ne répondit pas.

Hana abattit son zanpakuto -oubliant provisoirement son niveau lamentable en combat à l'épée-, sur Haru, qui avait haussé un sourcil.

L'instant d'aprés, sa lame était bloquée par la main de la fukutaichô.

_Tu sais, fit Haru qui abordait un nouveau sourire, même si ça me fais chier, je suis fukutaichô, donc le rapport de force entre toi et moi n'est pas vraiment le même, tu piges ?

Gin esquissa un geste pour s'approcher, mais il se ravisa après avoir vu le regard de la jeune fille, qui lui fit un clin d'oeil.

Hana se mordit la lévre, redescendant soudainement sur terre.

_J'ai fait une bourde là, non ? _  
><em><strong>J'ignorais que tu aimais les euphémismes...<strong>_

Elle ne put répliquer, car le poing d'Haru lui arrivait dessus en gros plan.

L'instant d'aprés, ce fut le noir.

XxXxXxX

_... Aouch... ma tête..._

Hana cligna des yeux, encore mal réveillée.  
>Se rappelant ce qu'elle avait fait, elle déglutit. Elle avait frappée une fukutaichô !<br>Sa carriére était fichue !  
>Elle regarda autour d'elle, paniquée, et vit qu'elle était assise.<br>Et devant elle...

_ Hey !

_ Buri ?

_ Haru t'as tapé trop fort sur la tête ma pauvre. Tu t'es fait ratatiner comme une quiche d'Alsace !

_ Une...quoi ?

_ Laisse tomber, l'auteure qui écrit cette partie est débile, elle sait même pas si ça existe.

_ Qu'est-ce que je fous là ?

_ Je te l'ai dit : tu tes faite frapper trop fort sur la tête.

_ C'est la faute à cette sale blonde ! Quand je pense qu'Ichimaru-taichô était avec elle...se lamenta la jeune fille.

En face d'elle, le zampakuto à la forme d'une gamine de dix ans s'approcha sur sa gigantesque bulle-fauteuil. Elle releva la tête de son shinigami.

_ Cette fois, on va l'avoir.

_ Mais...comment ?

BOUM !

_ Eh bien, eh bien...réveillée ? Fit une voix sadique.

Hana ouvrit les yeux avant de les refermer immédiatement sous la lumière trop vive. Elle cligna plusieurs fois, et put enfin constater qu'elle était...dans ses appartements, à la troisième division.

_ Tu croyais tout de même pas qu'on allait te laisser dans ton monde intérieur, planifier avec Buri ?, dit Haru.

La blonde la regardait fixement, une lueur moqueuse dans les yeux. Mais comment était-elle entrée ici ?

_ " On " ?

_ Je suis là, dit la voix de son capitaine dans son dos.

Hana se releva d'un bond. Ichimaru-taicho était là...chez elle.

Un flot de sang jaillit de son nez.

_C'est pas drôle !  
>_En fait, si. Vraiment.<p>

* * *

><p>Ça vous a plu ?<p>

Une review pour des auteurs qui travaillent dur pour vous faire rire ? =D

A la semaine prochaiiiiiiiiiinnnneeeeuhhhh !


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Ici King Pumkin !**

**Me voici me voilà avec ce nouveau chapitre qui, j'espére, vous plaira tout autant qu'il nous a plu xD**

**Merci à tous ceux qui nous lisent et laissent des reviews x)**

**Enjooooy ! **

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapitre 4 : Mieux vaut être sobre que mal alcoolisé**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>_C'est pas drôle ! <em>

__En fait si. Vraiment._

* * *

><p>_Non ! Et vous, Ichimaru-taicho, arrêtez de rire !<p>

_Mais enfin, petit bout, ce n'est pas ma faute si tu es tellement risible !

_Je suis pas... oh et puis zut, laissez tomber.

Hana soupira et prit un autre mouchoir pour calmer ses saignements nasaux.

Haru ricana et lui tendit la boite.

La shinigamie la prit sèchement, en fusillant la vice-capitaine du regard.

_Calmos, la bleusaille !, fit Haru en rigolant. C'est pas comme ça que tu me tueras, tu sais ?

_Hmph.

_Très élégant, railla la fukutaichô en échangeant un coup d'œil amusé avec Gin.

Hana grogna et croisa les bras (enfin, un des bras, étant donné que l'autre servait à tenir son mouchoir).

_Comment avez-vous trouvé mes appartements?, questionna-t-elle.

_On a fouillé dans les registres, fit Gin.

_Et comment êtes-vous entrés ?

_Tu planques la clé sous ton paillasson, c'est un classique, répondit Haru en haussant les épaules.

...

_**Je t'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée ! **_

_Oui bon, ça va hein ! _

Hana secoua la tête, et affronta Haru du regard.

_Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?, interrogea-t-elle finalement.

_ T'aimerais le savoir, hein ?, dirent Haru et Ichimaru ensemble avec de grands sourires innocents.

Hana ressentit une violente pique de jalousie. Elle ne l'avouerait jamais, mais elle aurait aimé être à la place d'Haru, en train de rire et de comprendre son capitaine.

_**Niahahahaha !**_

_...Je ne commenterai même pas._

_**Muaha.**_

_ Vous faîtes chier.

Les deux en restèrent comme deux ronds de flan. Hana entreprit de commencer à ranger son appartement – à première vue, rien n'avait bougé ( non, elle ne les soupçonnait pas de vol, mais encore de préparer un sale coup ) - et se fit même un thé, pour elle seule évidemment.

Elle allait se servir lorsque son capitaine lui attrapa le poignet.

Il la touchait. Il la touchait. Il la touchait. Il la-bref.

Elle manqua défaillir et retint un saignement de nez _in extremis_.

_ Quoi ?, dit-elle froidement.

Elle n'aurait jamais pensé oser lui parler sur ce ton un jour.

_ On n'allait pas te laisser étendue dans mon bureau, alors on t'a ramenée chez toi.

Hana était sceptique. Était-il sincère ou cherchait-il à la faire culpabiliser avant de se moquer à nouveau d'elle ?

Elle commençait à en avoir sérieusement marre de son petit jeu. Ce serait elle ou Haru.

xxXxx

_Raaaaah ! J'en ai marre ! _

_**C'est le triste lot de toutes les vies.**_

Hana ne répondit pas à son zanpakuto, et rajusta l'énorme pile de papier sous son bras.

Oui, du papier. Encore.

Elle allait devenir feuillophobe, à ce rythme-là, et elle passerait son temps à se réfugier sous des tables en hurlant chaque fois qu'un rapport pointerait le bout de son nez.

_**Tss... tu as toujours eu le sens de l'exagération.**_

_Buri, c'est pas le moment._  
><em><em>

_**Sérieusement, feuillophobe ? Tout le monde sait qu'on dit papétolétophobie.**_

Hana ne sut pas quoi répondre. Papéquoi ?  
><em><em>

_**Inculte.**_

La shinigamie secoua la tête et soupira à nouveau. Elle tourna à l'angle d'un couloir, et arriva devant une porte.

_Pitié, Kami-samaaa... Faites que Blondie ne soit pas là ! _  
><em><em>

_**Quel surnom ridicule. **_

_Buri..._  
><em><em>

_**Ca va, j'ai compris, tu n'es pas de bonne humeur.**_

_Grmph._

Hana frappa, en continuant de prier de toutes ses forces.

_Aaaaah, si c'est pas... euh... Bana !

Malgré l'écorchure en régle que venait de subir son nom, Hana soupira de soulagement. Ce n'était qu'Iba.

_Tu viens pour faire la fête ?

Le fukutaichô s'était approché d'elle, et empestait le saké.

_Je... je suis navrée, mais je ne peux pas assister aux réunions des fukutaichôs, balbutia rapidement Hana qui n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver entrainée dans une beuverie.

_T'inquièèèèèèèèète !, fit Iba avec un grand sourire. On dira rien !

Il saisit le bras d'Hana, qui pâlissait à vue d'œil, et l'entraina à l'intérieur, pour lui coller une bouteille de saké entre les mains.

_Allez, bois un coup !, ordonna-t-il.

Hana n'aurait pas du obéir.

Elle n'aurait pas du non plus vider la bouteille.

Elle n'aurait pas du poursuivre la fête.

Elle n'aurait pas du être bourrée.

Elle n'aurait pas du apercevoir Haru, qui buvait joyeusement.

_**... Hana ? Hana, non ! Fais pas ç-**_

Trop tard.

Hana se jeta sur Haru comme une furie.

_ TOI !, rugit-elle.

Haru mit un temps de réaction avant de réagir. Elle tourna la tête, regarda fixement la jeune fille, cligna des yeux quelques secondes et, enfin, ouvrit la bouche :

_ M...moi ?, Balbutia-t-elle.

Elle rit, passant son bras autour de la brune.

_ J'vous présente ma copine : Na..ha...Nana !

Mais elle déchanta rapidement. Son bras se retrouva derrière son dos en une fraction de seconde.

_ SALOPE ! TU VAS PAYER !

Soudain, la compréhension s'inscrivit sur le visage d'Haru.

_ Mais lâche-moi, gémit-elle.

L'alcool avait l'air de donner une incroyable force à Hana.

A moins qu'elle n'en enlève à Haru.

Cette dernière tentait vainement de se débattre. Soudain, elle se dégagea et, furieuse, hurla à Hana :

_ Mais ça va pas ? T'es malade ! T'as l'alcool grincheux ou quouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...

Son pied glissa. Elle se rattrapa à Hana, l'entrainant dans sa chute et la déshabillant à moitié. Elles tombèrent ensemble et Hana voulut crier un " aie ".

Sauf qu'elle ne pouvait pas. _Bizarre..._

Elle ouvrit les yeux, et regarda devant elle. Haru la regardait, les yeux grands ouverts. Elle était allongée sur elle.

Et elles s'embrassaient.

xxXxx

Haru et Hana restèrent collées l'une à l'autre, lèvres soudées, pendant quelques secondes.

_**Euh... Hana ?**_

_... J'ai... j'ai... j'ai..._  
><em><em>

_**Oui, tu embrasses une fille. Maintenant, se serait bien si tu pouvais te décoller, parce que Kiki va péter un plomb, là.**_

_Kiki ?_  
><em><em>

_**Le zanpakuto d'Haru. Il est plutôt... euh... jaloux, en fait. **_

_Jaloux que j'embrasse une fille ? _

Parce qu'elle embrassait une fille. Et pas n'importe laquelle.

Haru Arienai.

_**Tu serais pas un peu lente à la comprenette, toi ? **_

_J'embrasse la Folle... _

C'était un fait.

_... PUTAIN ! J'embrasse BLONDIE ! _

Dégoutée, Hana se dégagea tant bien que mal, et observa Haru, qui clignait des yeux.

_Pas désagréable, marmonna-t-elle. T'as de jolies lèvres, Nana.

Hana battit des paupières.

_Euh... merci.

_Vous le dites si je dérange ?, persifla une voix venue de nulle part.

Haru et Hana se figèrent, et lentement, se tournèrent.

Gin croisa les bras.

Soudain, un sourire narquois s'installa sur les lèvres d'Haru.

_ Alors, nous garder toutes les deux et t'amuser avec nous, aucun problème. Mais quand on se détourne de toi et qu'on s'amuse de notre côté...

_ Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Bl...Haru.

_ Il va falloir choisir, Gin, ajouta la blonde.

_ Y en a plus qu'assez, renchérit la brune.

_ Vous ne comprenez pas...tenta Gin.

_ C'est cela, oui, ricana Hana.

_ Il y a un problème, continua l'argenté.

_ Évidemment qu'il y en a un !, s'exclama Haru.

_ Et, moi, il m'intéresse grandement, ce problème...ajouta une autre voix.

Tous firent volte-face. Un grand type, les cheveux en arrière à la super-man, l'air plus-megalo-tu-meurs, tout de blanc vêtu, les regardait, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Aucun ne l'avait senti venir.

Haru resta figée un instant. Elle cligna des yeux.

_ ALIEN SOUMIS !, s'écria-t-elle brusquement.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ait plus... **

**Reviews ? Alleeeeeeez ! **

**A la prochaine ! **

**Signé : La folle et Tinette (qui accompagne ce poste en pensée)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Ici Tinette. J'arrive avec ce nouveau chapitre qui...bouge pas mal. Nous approchons inévitablement de la fin, alors savourez !**

**Merci à tout ceux qui nous lisent et laissent des reviews, nous espérons que vous vous marrez autant que nous !  
><strong>

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 5 : Laquelle des deux a trop bu ? ( à moins que ce ne soit les auteures )<p>

* * *

><p><em>Haru resta figée un instant. Elle cligna des yeux.<em>

__ ALIEN SOUMIS !, s'écria-t-elle brusquement._

_ Aizen Sôsuke, corrigèrent Hana et Aizen en même temps.

Les deux se regardèrent. Aizen jeta un oeil à Haru, un léger air de contrariété sur son visage. Il soupira et regarda de nouveau Hana, en lui souriant.

_ Je. Comprend. Pas.,dit cette dernière.

_ Quoi ? Dit Haru.

_ Il est pas censé être en prison ?

_ Hein ? L'alcool t'a imbibée le cerveau très chère, t'as plus les idées claires.

_Il y a un problème, dit Hana son tour.

_ C'est ce que j'essaye de vous dire depuis tout à l'heure... se lamenta Gin.

Haru haussa un sourcil.

_Depuis quand tu essayes de nous dire autre chose mis à part le fait que tu es contre l'amour mutuel qu'Hana et moi partageons ?

Il y eu un arrêt sur image.

_Pardon ?, balbutia Hana.  
>_Un amour mutuel ?, fit Aizen en clignant des yeux.<p>

Il se prit trois regards noirs.

_Toi, l'alien, on t'a pas sonné !, fit Haru -dont l'alcool avait épuisé les maigres réserves de patience.  
>_C'est Aizen !<br>_ON S'EN FOUT !, hurla Hana.

Tous se figèrent, et elle croisa les bras.

_Est-ce que vous ne croyez pas qu'il serait temps de se concentrer sur le _vrai_ problème ?, questionna-t-elle.  
>_A savoir ?, répondit Haru.<br>_SAVOIR COMMENT CE TARE S'EST ÉCHAPPÉ !, hurla la shinigamie.

La fukutaichô haussa un sourcil.

_Mais Alien Soumis s'est jamais échappé ! Il est même pas en prison !

Hana se figea.

_T'es sûre qu'on a bu la même chose ?, continua Haru. Nan parce que toi, ça a l'air fort !

A ce moment précis, Gin voulut intervenir : il leva un doigt.

_En fait...  
>_TA GUEULE !, hurlèrent les deux jeunes filles.<p>

Aizen eu le mauvais gout de ricaner en voyant la mine déconfite de son ancien bras droit.

_On t'a pas causé à toi non plus, Alien Soumis !, jeta Haru. Retourne dans les jupes de ta mère, tu seras gentil.

Le Grand Méchant ouvrit la bouche.

_Non mais-  
><strong>_Putain, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? <strong>  
><em>_<em>**J'ai comme l'impression qu'il y a eu un problème.**

Surpris, tous se tournèrent vers ceux -ou plutôt celles- qui venaient de parler.

King Pumkin et Tinette échangèrent un regard étonné, avant de s'exclamer :

_**Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?**

Hana et Haru pâlirent. Quelque chose ne tournait vraiment, mais alors, vraiment pas rond. Les voix résonnaient à l'intérieur d'elles. Elles ne purent s'empêcher de penser en même temps : _Maman ? _

Elles commençaient à s'inquiéter sérieux.

_ Vous...vous êtes qui au juste ?, balbutia Hana.

**_ Non mais hallucine...**marmonna Tinette. **C'est moi qui pose les questions ici !**

**_ Et moi, **ajouta King Pumkin.

_ VOS GUEULES !, hurla Haru.

**_ Toi Blondie, on t'as pas causé**, répliqua Tinette.

_ Intéressant...marmona Aizen.

Tinette et King Pumpin échangèrent un regard. Elles dirent en même temps :

**_ Hana/Haru : pète lui la gueule. Il nous gêne.**

_ Hein ?, firent les deux jeunes filles. HEIN ?, répétèrent-elles quand elles virent que leurs corps bougeaient tout seul.

_Hey !, hurla Haru. Putain, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici, bordel ?  
><strong>_Allez Haru ! Fait-moi plaisir, massacre-lui sa grande gueule. Après, on se casse !<strong>**, **fit King Pumkin.  
>_Non mais attendez !, s'écria Hana. Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait nous expliquer POURQUOI on entend des voix, et POURQUOI nos corps avancent tous seuls ?<p>

Il y eut un silence.

**_Tinette ? **  
><strong>_Oui King ? <strong>  
><strong>_Je crois qu'on a merdé, là.<strong>

Il y eut deux grands soupirs.

Soudain, Haru et Hana se raidirent, comme si un éclair de douleur leur traversait le corps.  
>Il y eut de la fumée (beaucoup), des éclairs menaçants (idem), et <em>La marche des Walkyries<em> en fond.

Un moment dramatique, quoi.

Soudain, dans un éclair plus puissant que les autres, deux silhouettes se découpèrent dans la lumière, et Aizen leva un sourcil. _Pas mal, le décorum. Je devrais penser à m'en inspirer la prochaine fois que je vais conquérir le monde._

_**Salut à vous, shinigamis ! **  
><strong>_Nous sommes l'alpha et l'oméga...<strong>  
><strong>_Les créateurs de ce monde...<strong>  
><strong>_Non. <strong>  
><strong>_Hein ? <strong>  
><strong>_C'est créatrices, Pumkin. Créatrices. On est les créatrices de ce monde.<strong>  
><strong>_... Tinette ? <strong>  
><strong>_Oui ? <strong>  
><strong>_Tu pourrais arrêter de pourrir mes effets spéciaux ? <strong>  
><strong>_Apprends à parler français et on en reparlera.<strong>

Une des silhouettes poussa un grand soupir. Ensuite, elle se tourna vers les personnages et fila un coup de coude à l'autre jeune fille, qui se retourna aussitôt.

_Mais vous êtes qui ?, fit Hana, hallucinée.

Elle gémit soudain en se tenant les côtes.

_M'sens pas bien...marmona-t-elle.

_**Évidemment, tu n'es pas là où tu devrais être.**, dit King, tel un oracle annonçant la fin du monde.

_**King...**

**_ Retourne d'où tu viens ! Ou tu vas bouleverser l'équilibre de ce monde, les dimensions se rapprocheront l'une de l'autre et finiront par entrer en conflit, entrainant la fin de ce monde et de tous les autres...**

_ **King Pumkin !**

**_ Oui très chère ?**

**_ Tu pars dans un gros délire là. **

**_ Oh, pardon.**

Les deux jeunes filles regardèrent les deux shinigamis, à terre devant elles, les yeux écarquillés, qui, visiblement, ne comprenaient rien.

**_ Pour une fois, Hana et Haru ont l'air aussi débile l'une que l'autre, **fit remarquer King.

Elles échangèrent un coup d'œil et éclatèrent de rire.

_ Dîtes, intervint Aizen, charmantes demois-

**_ Toi, dégage,** fit Tinette.

Il y eut un "pop", et Aizen disparut purement et simplement.

Clair, simple, concis, direct.

_**J'aurai dû y penser plus tôt,** dit King, la tête penchée sur le côté.

Hana cligna des yeux. Aizen avait... disparu ?

_Wow, marmonna Haru.  
>_<strong><strong>Et t'as pas tout vue, ma grande ! <strong>**Fit King en claquant des doigts. ****On peut aussi faire-****  
><strong><strong>_King ? <strong>**  
><strong><strong>_Oui ? <strong>**  
><strong><strong>_Faudrait peut-être qu'on fasse ce pourquoi on est là, non ? <strong>**  
><strong><strong>_... Pas faux.<strong>**

Les deux jeunes filles -dont l'une était orange et portait un chapeau- se concertèrent du regard, et Tinette prit la parole :

_****Bon, alors comment expliquer ça ? ****  
>_Avec des mots ?, suggéra Haru, qui se croyait manifestement très drôle.<p>

Elle et King échangèrent un regard, et explosèrent de rire.  
>Tinette et Hana soupirèrent.<p>

****_Bon, ****fit Tinette. ****Pour faire simple, nous sommes vos créatrices. King est la tienne, Haru, et moi je suis celle d'Hana.****

_Ça m'étonne pas, marmonna Hana. Blondie est aussi tarée que sa propriétaire.

King se calma soudainement et, sans un mot, sortit un énorme bazooka (orange) de son chapeau.

****_King...****  
><strong><strong>_Quoi ? <strong>**  
><strong><strong>_On avait dit "pas de meurtre de personnages" ! <strong>**  
><strong><strong>_... <strong>**

Avec un soupir, la jeune fille orange rangea son bazooka et dit :

****_Bon, comme l'a dit Tinette, nous sommes vos créatrices : vous êtes chacune originaires de dimensions différentes. Le problème, c'est que suite à une manipulation malencontreuse comprenant une taie d'oreiller, de l'électricité et une certaine quantité de nutella, une faille tridimensionnelle s'est créée, et vous a projetées dans cet univers. ****

Hana cligna des yeux :

_Sérieux ?  
><strong><strong>_Non.<strong>**

Tinette soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

****_En fait, ****fit King, ****tout est du à...****

_**Non, laisse-moi faire,** intervint Tinette.

_** Pourquoi ?**

**_ J'irais plus vite.**

King Pumkin grommela dans sa barbe.

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?**, gronda-t-elle.

_**Rien, rien...**dit Tinette en sifflotant, l'air de rien.

_ Bon, on va enfin savoir ce qui se passe ici ?, soupira Hana.

**_ Ahh, je te reconnais bien là, ma fille de papier !, ** s'exclama Tinette, des étoiles dans les yeux. **Belle, déterminée, forte, intelligente...**

**_ Mod**este, dirent Haru et King au même moment.

_ Hey !, fit Hana, outragée. L'insulte pas !

**_ Et pourquoi ?**, ricana King Pumkin.

_Euh...

Elle devint brusquement rouge pivoine.

_Je comprends_, pensait Haru._ Moi aussi j'ai le sentiment que je dois la protéger. _Mais elle ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde toutes les deux.

_**Arrête de l'embarrasser !, **s'énerva Tinette contre sa comparse.

_**" Arrête de l'embarrasser"**, se moqua King Pumkin en l'imitant affreusement.

_** Toi... Espèce de...**

_ Ola, est-ce des manières de se parler entre filles ?, intervint Gin. Vous ne croyez pas qu'il serait temps de leur expliquer ce qui leur arrive ?

Il posa deux mains apaisantes sur les épaules des deux jeunes filles.

_ Ou plutôt, de ce qu'il _t'arrive_, dit-il en se tournant vers Hana.

_** Eh oui, elle est tellement attirée par toi qu'elle s'est ramenée ici, vu que Tinette tarde à passer aux choses sérieuses et qu'ici ça devient chaud lapin,**expliqua King.

**_ Quoi ? Que-ce qu'il va se passer dans la suite ? **

_ Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes me faire faire ?, s'exclamèrent Haru et Hana en même temps.

King Pumkin s'immobilisa, et assassina Tinette du regard :

_**Tout ce que tu voulais, c'était du spoil, en fait.**  
><strong>_Kiiiiing ! Tu te rend pas compte, tu viens de me donner un indice, là ! J'ai besoin de savoir ! <strong>  
>_Et moi je veux savoir ce qui va encore me tomber sur la gueule !, fit Haru.<p>

La jeune fille orange les regarda, renifla, et croisa les bras.

_**Vous ne saurez rien du tout**, dit-elle en levant le nez. **Et toi, Haru, si tu continues, je te case ****avec Yamamoto. **

La shinigamie déglutit.

_**Je préfère ça**, poursuivit King.

Elle soupira, et regarda Tinette, qui clignait des yeux dans le vague espoir de ressembler à Bambi pour attendrir la citrouille.

Hana leva les yeux au ciel.

_Bon, lança-t-elle. Est-ce que nous pourrions passer aux choses sérieuses -à savoir déméler cette histoire ?

Gin approuva, et Tinette se tourna vers eux. Elle croisa le regard de King Pumkin, pensive, et prit la parole :

_**Eh bien comme King le disait tout à l'heure, c'est toi qui a changée de dimension, Hana.**  
>_Mais comment ça se fait ?, s'écria la jeune fille. Je ne m'en suis même pas rendue compte !<p>

Les deux jeunes filles ouvrirent la bouche, puis la refermèrent.

**_C'est une bonne question**, marmonna Tinette.  
><strong>_Mais ça prouve que t'as une sensibilité de merde<strong>, conclut Pumkin en haussant les épaules, fataliste.

TO BE CONTINUED.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, ça vous a plu ?<strong>

**Reviews ? =D**


	6. Chapter 6

King : Bonjour à tous et à toutes, chers lecteurs et lectrices ! Ici la seule, l'unique King Pumkin, (avec son acolyte, tinette), pour vous servir !"

Tinette : Ouais, bonjour...

King : "Aujourd'hui, nous avons l'immense malheur de vous dire que... nous arrêtons cette fic !

Tinette : OUAIS ! è.é

King : On a décidé qu'on arrêtait tout !

Tinette :...

King :...

Tinette : En fait, on arrête parce que c'est la fin. ... on sait pas comment vous l'annoncer

King :... T'as vraiment le chic pour briser des mythes, toi

Tinette : è.é. Yé té melde U.U

King : Je sais que tu m'aimes, mon chou. Pas besoin de faire ta timide ^^. Bref. Maintenant que Tinette a fini de nous distraire, passons aux choses sérieuses : C'est donc la fin de cette fic, cette rencontre inoubliable entre ma magnifique Haru, sa classe, son charisme, son charme, sa perfection, et... bah, Hana.

Tinette : Effectivement, ma merveilleuse Hana et sa modeste compagne vont bientôt finir leurs aventures.

King : Oui, il est vrai que ma fantastique Haru et l'autre nana s'arrétent ici.

Tinette : Bon, on va mettre le chapitre avant que la citrouille explose avant de trop gonfler de modestie.

King : C'est toi qui dis ça ? Kufufu.

Tinette : * BOUM ! * ... Nous sommes réunis en ce jour, pour célébr- pleurer la mort de la plus fanatstiques des citrouilles...

King : Argh... non... je reviendr... reviendrais... je survivrais... urgh... je suis King Pumkin... je survir*couic*

Ensemble : BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

><p>.<p>

Chapitre 6 : Happy non-ending !

.

* * *

><p>Haru eut une nouvelle crise de fou rire, partagée par sa créatrice.<p>

Une petite veine palpita sur la tempe de Tinette.

**_Pumkin...**

**_Quoi ? **

**_Est-ce qu'il serait possible d'envisager de revenir aux choses sérieuses ?**

_**_Effectivement, ce serait une bonne idée**_, fit une voix sortit de nulle part.

Tous sursautèrent, et se tournèrent vers les nouveaux arrivants.

_Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce putain de délire ?, souffla Haru.

_**_Langage !**_La réprimanda Kiki.

Derrière elle, Buri hocha la tête.

**_Putain de bordel de merde...** fit King Pumkin. **Ben on n'est pas sortis de l'auberge..**

_** NON !, **hurla Tinette.

_ Quoi ?, demandèrent King, Hana et Gin en même temps.

**_ PERSONNE NE DOIT VOIR LA FORME DE BURI, PERSONNE !**

_ Tiens, c'est vrai, c'est bizarre ces tr...

_** TA GUEULE !**, hurla Tinette en se jetant sur Gin.

Haru et Hana piquèrent un fard.

_ Gin ! Le touche paaaas !

Tinette se retourna vers elles et haussa un sourcil :

_ **Toi, Haru, avant que King te fasse faire quoi que ce soit avec lui, on en a pour des années avec tous ses chapitres. Et toi Hana, du calme, ou je te le ferai payer.**

Elles se tinrent coites.

_**_ Bon, ça finit quand cette histoire ?**_, intervint Kiki.

Buri était resté dans un coin, pas très visible. Pumpkin sortit un tas de feuilles de son chapeau.

_**Ben c'est qu'on en est bientôt à 20 pages là quand même. **

**_ Puissant !, **s'exclama Tinette.

**_C_a ne nous dit pas " comment "._**

**__ _Euh...** firent Pumpkin et Tinette en se regardant, gênées.

_**En voilà une bonne question...**

**_ Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez là d'abord ?**, demanda King pour faire diversion.

**__ Kiki et moi avons discuté, je perds de ma force en restant ici, Hana s'affaiblit, son réiatsu s'échappe, ce n'est pas bon pour nous de rester ici. Et ça perturbe l'équilibre de ce monde._**

Un ange passa.

_ Sérieux ?, demanda Hana.

**__ Oui ! Mais ne changez pas de sujet !_**

**_ Ben... on sait quel est le problème, mais on ne sait pas comment le régler...**risqua King.

_ Quoi ? S'énerva Haru. Vous êtes capables de faire péter Alien Soumis mais pas de renvoyer chacun dans sa dimension ? C'quoi le délire ?

Gin leva un doigt.

_ Moi je sais !, ricana-t-il avec son sourire tordu.

King et Tinette se lancèrent un regard entendu.

_** Parle, ou tu es mort. On en a le pouvoir**, menaça King.

_ Du calme, je vais parler. Voyez-vous, comme nous l'avons dit plus haut, petit bout est ici car elle...s'accroche à moi. Inconsciemment, elle pensait que venir dans cette dimension où les faits sont plus délirants lui permettrait d'accéder plus facilement à moi.

_** Vraiment conne celle-là, elle a pas vu Haru ?**, se moqua Pumpkin.

_** On se passera de tes commentaires. Continue. **_Alors comme ça Hana n'est pas satisfaite ? Elle va voir ce qu'elle va voir dans le prochain chapitre..._

_ Et donc, la solution pour qu'elle s'en aille est...qu'elle obtienne ce qu'elle veut.

Hana et Haru ouvrirent des yeux ronds.

_ Tu veux dire que je...tu..nous...enfin ! ...non, mais... balbutia Hana.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis tout à toi, susurra le capitaine qui profitait pleinement de son embarras.

_STOP !, hurla Haru.

Il y eut un silence.

**_... **

King contint un rire nerveux -pendant approximativement trois secondes. Ensuite, n'y tenant plus, elle se mit à hurler de rire en pointant alternativement Haru, Hana et Gin.

_**Je te l'avais dit !, ****h**oqueta-t-elle entre deux hurlements de hyène. **Tu me dois cinquante balles Tinette ! **

Tinette soupira, et fouilla dans ses poches. Finalement, elle tendit un billet à King, qui s'en empara pour le mettre dans son chapeau.

Hana rougit furieusement, tandis qu'Haru fulminait sur place.

_**_Que se passe-t-il ?**_ , interrogea Kiki d'un ton dangereusement calme.

**_Je le savais ! **Répondit King, toujours en riant. **Je savais que ça finirait par un plan à trois ! Je le SAVAIS ! **

**_Oui bon ça va hein ! **Pesta Tinette.

_... (Hana)

_... (Kiki)

_... (Buri)

_... (Gin)

_... (Haru)

Finalement, Kiki se chargea de calmer son auteur en lui confisquant son chapeau.

_**_Très bien**_**, **poursuivit-il._**Il semblerait que nous ayons la solution à notre problème.**_

_**Mon chapeau ! Rend-moi mon chapeau ! **

_**_Hana...**_dit Buri._**Souhaites-tu une chambre ? **_

_**Je veux mon chapeau ! Kiki ! Je suis ton maître, et je veux mon chapeau ! **

**_King...**

**_Mon chapeauuuuuuu...**

_STOP !

Tous se figèrent, et se tournèrent vers Hana et Haru, qui avaient crié en même temps.

_POURQUOI, au juste, il faudrait qu'Hana se fasse Gin ?, interrogea Haru avec un calme d'autant plus rare qu' effrayant.

_Est-ce que tu suggères que TOI, tu te le fasses ?, rétorqua Hana.

_C'est MA dimension !

_Et alors ? T'en es même pas aux préliminaires avec lui !

_Tu peux parler, toi !

_Hem... Les filles ?

_TA GUEULE, GIN ! TU VOIS PAS QU'ON DISCUTE, LA ?, hurlèrent les deux shinigamies.

Le capitaine de la troisième division se tut, penaud.

Tinette, Kiki et Buri s'employèrent à calmer les deux jeunes filles enragées, tandis que King (qui avait récupéré son chapeau), s'asseyait par terre.

**_Euh... King ? Tu pourrais peut-être nous aider à calmer la furie qui te sert d'héroïne, non ?, ****s**uggéra Tinette (en évitant un Big Bang).

Un lent sourire se fit jour sur les lèvres de l'auteure chapeautée. Elle se leva, et enleva son chapeau, avant de plonger la main dedans.

Elle farfouilla quelques instants dans les profondeurs de son couvre-chef, avant d'en sortir son bazooka-citrouille.

Elle tira un bon coup en l'air, et tous sursautèrent avant de se taire.

_**Tinette...**

**_Oui ?**

**_C'est bien parce qu'Hana est en manque qu'elle est venue ici ? **

**_Euh... ouais, étant donné que chez toi, tout est totalement cinglé.**

La citrouille humaine eu un grand sourire.

**_Dans ce cas, la faire retourner chez elle ne sera pas un problème...**

_Je REFUSE qu'elle touche Gin !, hurla Haru.

_Et moi je refuse qu'ELLE touche à Gin !, rétorqua Hana.

King sourit, et mis son bazooka sur son épaule.

Ensuite, elle le pointa en direction d'Hana, et tira.

Celle-ci vit quelque chose d'orange venir en sa direction.

Puis, le noir.

xxXxx

Pov Hana

Je me réveillai en sursaut. J'avais très, très mal à la tête. Je mis donc mes mains autour, et essayai d'analyser la situation.

1 : Il faisait sombre.

2 : Je ne me rappelai plus de ce que j'avais fait dans la journée, mon dernier souvenir étant que je mangeais avec Kandi.

3 : J'avais mal à la tête.

Youpi. Si Kandi a mis un truc louche dans mon verre...

_ Tu te sens mieux, petit bout ?

Je sursautai si violemment que je faillis en tomber de mon canapé. C'est ainsi que je remarquai j'étais chez moi.

Minute canard albinos ( ben quoi ? 'faut innover, c'est ringard les papillons ). J'étais chez moi. Et cette voix...Je retint un flot de sang qui affluait dans mon nez.

Ichimaru-taichô ricana.

_ Eh bien, eh bien...réveillée ?

Pourquoi cette situation me semblait-elle vaguement familière ? Vous savez, quand vous avez l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu un moment, une situation, alors que c'est impossible. _Ça devait être dans une autre dimension._

_ Comment avez vous trouvé mon appartement ?

_ Tu travailles dans ma division, tu sais.

Je me sentis brusquement très très bête. Comme toujours face à lui.

N'empêche, cette peau d'albâtre, ce regard hypnotisant, ces cheveux soyeux, ahhhhhh. Mais tellement mystérieux. J'aurai tellement aimé mieux le connaitre.

_**Dans une autre dimension.**_

_Hein ?_

_**Rien. Rien du tout.**_

xxXxx

Pov Haru

_Kiki..._

__**Oui ? **__

_Je me suis bourrée ? _

__**Non.**__

_Oh. Je vois. Alors cette nana était réelle ? _

__**... En fait si. T'étais bourrée.**__

_Ah. T'es sûr ? _

__**Certain.**__

_Merde. _

__**Quoi ?**__

_J'aurais pu me faire une jolie fille._

__**T'es irrécupérable.**__

_Merci._

xxXxx

**_ King ?**

**_ Oui Tinette ?**

**_ Rends-moi mes cinquante balles.**

**_ Hein mais...pourquoi ?**

**_ Y a pas eu de plan à trois finalement.**

**_ Mais euh... Avoues, t'es déçue !**

**_ Rends.**

**_ Pffff...**

* * *

><p><strong>THE END.<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Tinette :

King : Oui, je sais, je vais te manquer.

Tinette : On se parle tous les jours mais, oui, tu va me manquer.

King : C'est différent. Tu as partagé une expérience avec King Pumkin. Une aventure inoubliable dans les confins de l'écriture.

Tinette : Roh commence pas "

King : *boude*

Tinette : Bref, chers lecteurs, vous avez fini notre incroyable co écriture ! En espérant que vous reviendrez pour les prochaines ! =D

REVIEWEZ ! è.é

King : OUAIS !

Tinette : Bye Bye 8D

King :A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle

Tinette : Et sa compatriote-modalisateur-de-modestie- : Tinette


End file.
